


Affection Grown in a Desert

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Kuroo and Ushijima are soldiers, M/M, Romance, War AU, current time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Kuroo had worked hard to achieve his rank, and despite his carefree aura, the men underneath him trusted and respected him. He was never one to lack in confidence, but frankly, he was startled when he met Ushijima Wakatoshi. He was the same rank as Kuroo from the other regiment, but his impressive stature, blunt honesty and extraordinary abilities made him seem like someone greater.Ask Challenge! Pick a rare pair + genre:Kuroo x Ushijima + War AU





	Affection Grown in a Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapchi/gifts).



> Thank you Sapchi!!! <3

Kuroo leaned against the side of the building, shrouded in darkness as he puffed on a cigarette. Unfortunately, it did little to keep him warm in his fatigues that were fine during the day in the desert heat but shit during the breezy nights. He blew a plume of smoke into the air, clouding his view of the magnificent spread of stars above him. When he was younger, he would have been impressed. Growing up in Tokyo, he hardly ever had the opportunity to see one star let alone millions. Hell, even a year ago his romantic heart would have soared at the vision of the celestial diamonds glittering from the velvet blanket of the night sky. Everything changed when his regiment went overseas and joined with another.

Kuroo had worked hard to achieve his rank, and despite his carefree aura, the men underneath him trusted and respected him. He was never one to lack in confidence, but frankly, he was startled when he met Ushijima Wakatoshi. He was the same rank as Kuroo from the other regiment, but his impressive stature, blunt honesty and extraordinary abilities made him seem like someone greater.

Ushijima’s qualities didn’t necessarily intimidate him, only put him on guard. Truthfully, he was fascinated by the other man, and his curiosity only deepened the more they became acquainted. Eventually, he looked forward to hearing his simple responses that savagely ripped people apart, cackling with glee at the person’s offended expression. Kuroo himself was never exempt from Ushijima’s honesty, but he knew the big ox only had good intentions. He was a pure soul, and it wasn’t often that Kuroo met one of those.

Surprisingly, Ushijima seemed to regard Kuroo with the same kind of respect and often came to him for advice when a social situation became too difficult for him to decipher. Kuroo always gave him an honest answer. It would be too easy for him to pick on Ushijima, which he did quite often as their friendship developed, but he treasured the trust Ushijima had in him and would be as direct as possible.

A whole year they’d been stationed together in the desert, far away from their homes back in Japan. Kuroo missed his family and admitted so one night to Ushijima. Ushijima, in turn, expressed the loneliness at being so far from his family, his voice thick and edged with a layer of regret. It was after that night that Kuroo would bite anyone’s head off if they referred to Ushijima as a cold-hearted bastard with no feelings. Members of his own squad reported to him once that Ushijima punished some of his men for referring to Kuroo as a conniving asshole, forcing them to do 100 more pushups on top of their regular count.

Respect, trust, fondness, affection… each step grew into something more until that very moment, and Kuroo wasn’t entirely certain if he had a label he could stick on their relationship anymore. He didn’t really care about fitting their relationship into a neat little box, but it would help to have some clarity about what kind of love Ushijima had for him in return; he had no doubt that Ushijima did love him in some way or another. Whether platonic, romantic, sexual, or any other kind of love, Kuroo was ready to lavish the other man with it as soon as he returned from his mission.

Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead with his thumb, taking care not to catch his cigarette in his hair. His stomach was rolled into knots, and he glanced at his watch for the hundredth time that night with a miserable sigh. Ushijima and his squad had been sent out plenty of times on a variety of missions, so it was nothing new. But this particular one was a rescue mission, searching a dilapidated building in town where a journalist was being held as a hostage.

It was their duty to save that person’s life, no matter how dire the situation was. But Kuroo’s mind wouldn’t stop reeling with every possible scenario with most of them ending in Ushijima’s capture or death. _Some strong fucking leader I am_ , Kuroo thought, pissed that he couldn’t keep it together when he knew very well that Ushijima was a professional and by far the best person to lead his team into such a situation. That fact didn’t make it any easier waiting to see whether or not he returned, and in what condition.

He tossed the remaining butt of his cigarette onto the ground, smashed it with his foot, and reached into his pocket for his pack. He was thankful he wasn’t held to the same rules his men were, otherwise he’d be confined to his cot as his misery ate him alive. He tilted the pack, several cigarettes easing out just a bit so he could snag one in his teeth. Flipping the box shut, he returned it to his pocket and fished the lighter out next, twitching his thumb against the dial to light it. A small flame burst out, and Kuroo stared at the warm light for a minute before raising it to the cigarette in his teeth.

“Kuroo? You should be in bed,” Ushijima’s voice rumbled through the darkness, freezing Kuroo in his action. His head turned slowly as Ushijima approached him, the cigarette tumbling to the ground, long forgotten. The moon was drifting low over the horizon, but it still gave just enough pale light to illuminate Ushijima’s face. It was difficult to tell if the dark smears across his cheek and forehead were blood or dirt, but he didn’t look like he was in any pain. That realization alone nearly made Kuroo collapse with relief.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Kuroo finally answered, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging bashfully. Ushijima’s eyes bored into him, his gaze so heated Kuroo felt like he was being set on fire.

“You were waiting for me to return?”

Kuroo gulped, his mind reeling with appropriate responses. But this was Ushijima, and he hated hiding anything from the other man. It was time to let go.

“Yeah, I was. I’m glad you’re alright.”

To any other man, they would have watched Ushijima and not sensed any change in his expression. But Kuroo saw it, the muscles in his face relaxing and a whisper of a smile curling on his lips. Ushijima’s eyebrows furrowed darkly, however, when he glanced down at the cigarette butts littering the ground.

“Are those all yours?”

“Uh, yeah, I was pretty stressed. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me, but that is very harmful to your body. Isn’t there some other way to relieve your stress?”

“You could come back sooner.”

“I did my best, the mission was successful, but it was complicated. That is why it took a little longer than predicted.”

Kuroo didn’t answer as he leaned against the wall, suddenly exhausted from all his stress suddenly being lifted from Ushijima’s presence. He gasped when a hand slipped through his hair and cradled the side of his head, keeping him still as Ushijima took a step forward. He opened his mouth to say something to Kuroo but closed it a moment later.

Kuroo watched him expectantly, leaning his head into Ushijima’s hand. Hope raged in his chest, and he was certain that if Ushijima didn’t do or say something soon, he would tackle the other man. He didn’t have to wait long as Ushijima seemed to finish his internal debate and cocked his head, easing it closer to Kuroo’s. Instead of heading straight for his lips, like Kuroo thought he would, he nuzzled his face gently against Kuroo’s.

Kuroo felt lips press into his forehead and he closed his eyes with a sigh. He gripped his hands into the front of Ushijima’s jacket and tugged him closer, hoping Ushijima would take the hint. Soft kisses peppered against his forehead and traveled down his cheek. Kuroo couldn’t believe how such sweet and innocent kisses could drive him so wild. He licked his own lips in anticipation, turning his face slightly to encourage Ushijima to give him what he wanted.

The soft lips abandoned his skin before they could meet his, and Kuroo glared at Ushijima as he drew his face back. He blinked at Kuroo’s petulance at having the kissing stopped, a grin slowly spreading on his lips as he began to laugh. The sight of Ushijima so happy and laughing openly melted Kuroo into a puddle of goo. It was far more beautiful than even those dazzling stars glimmering above their heads.

Ushijima’s chuckles finally subsided, and he wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s back to press their bodies close. The hand cradling Kuroo’s face tilted it up, aligning their lips perfectly as he drifted back in.

“Yes?” He asked Kuroo, a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. Kuroo slipped his arms around his neck and gave him his signature, rotten grin.

“Oh yes. Please.”

A deep chuckle rumbled between their lips, just before they connected. Kuroo hummed happily, enthralled by the warmth of the kiss and the perfect opportunity to run his hands over Ushijima’s rippling back muscles. He hadn’t honestly planned past the point of communicating his feelings to Ushijima, and now the door was wrenched open to reveal all the possibilities of furthering their relationship. His mind spiraled out of control as he wondered what Ushijima looked like without his camouflage attire and nearly moaned at the thought of running his fingers over his skin.

It took every ounce of mental strength to pull himself back and not push Ushijima any further. It was a miracle they were kissing at all. Ushijima must have sensed some of Kuroo’s hesitation and pulled back, anxiously looking him over for any sign of discomfort.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing! Wow, that was incredible, I really didn’t want to stop. That’s the problem, I needed to pull myself back before I went overboard.”

Ushijima’s face relaxed once he understood and looked around.

“Yes, this isn’t the best place for a romantic rendezvous. Besides, I need to shower and rest, which you need to do as well.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I know it sounds juvenile, but I don’t want to leave you yet.”

Ushijima smiled and tipped his head forward, resting their foreheads together.

“Then don’t. Come with me.”

“You mean… to shower?”

“Yes, and then to bed after, to sleep of course. No one else should be around at this time.”

Kuroo beamed at Ushijima and edged his face forward to brush their lips together.

“I like this plan. Race you,” He whispered and suddenly Kuroo disappeared from Ushijima’s embrace. Ushijima’s eyes flew open as he looked around, locating Kuroo already running toward the bunkhouse as a cackle danced on the wind. With a smirk, Ushijima chased after him, his competitive nature stirred up in an oddly playful way. He caught up to Kuroo in no time but eased off on his pace to remain by his side. After a lifetime of leaving others in his dust, he found someone worth hanging back for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My original plan was to have this much angstier (is that a word?), but my fluff came out anyway, hope you don't mind, ha ha ha.


End file.
